User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Finishing this Fight part 2
They take cover behind some boxes as the G.S. Crew move up on them. "C-Money and Charles," Greg says outloud. "Stay down, Michael and I got this." Then Greg looks at Michael who nods back at him. They both get to their feet and go after two of the crew members waiting ahead of them. Another one comes at Michael with a knife. Michael lifts him up, over his head, and slams him on his head. Knocks him out quickly and easily. "Move up!" Michael yells at them and C-Money and Charles move up to their position. They take the airsoft guns off their hands and move up the stares. When they get there Whitney starts mocking them. "We'll just burn this place to the ground." Michael muttered. "NO!" C-Money yells. Michael curls up his fist in anger. "What?" Michael responds, with an angry remark in his tone. Michael was so close to beating C-Money's ass at this point too. This had him set off to the breaking point. He didn't actually think it'd kill Whitney anyways. He thinks that Whitney would be too much of a coward to stay in the building and run out. Flawless plan but C-Money has to be the party pooper. "I'm not gonna let myself get arrested all because you decided to do arson and homocide." Michael waits for them while they go and find the key. "You don't want to fuck with me." Whitney continues to mock Michael. At this point it was like poking an angry dog with a stick. Michael would be the angry dog that attacks him. "That's easy to say when you're hiding behind a wall." Michael replis. Just the group comes back up with the key and they're about to try it when C-Money's phone rings. It sounded urgent at this point. C-Money's voice went to worry, and Michael could hear almost every word that the other person was saying on the other line. His friend was in danger, at this point any anger Michael had towards C-Money was no covered in regret. After C-Money and Greg leave Charles plants a satchel charge on the door to the compound. The key failed to work so it's plan B from here on out. "Got a satchel charge for Christmas?" Michael jokes. They blow up the door, and Charles moves quickly. He grabs Whitney by the throat and puts a gun to his head. Holy shit he means business, Michael thinks. "Where's Gary?" Charles asks. Whitney has an evil grin across his face. "Kiss my ass." He replies. Charles then shoots him in the leg. "Wrong answer." Charles says, sadistically. Just then Whitney kicks out Charles' legs and starts punching him. Then he tackles Michael to the ground and points his gun at Charles. "Say goodbye, Caldwell." He has the gun pointed to Charles' head. Michael gets up and tackles him out the window to the ground below. "Are you okay?" Charles yells down at Michael, too which he looks back up at him "Yeah I'm fine, go look for Gary!" Michael replies. Charles leaves and Whitney punches Michael to get him off. "Is this your plan?" Whitney screams at him. Michael shrugs. "It wasn't my plan to fall out with you but yeah I was looking to send you out the window," he replies. Whitney tries to use his size to walk Michael down. But Michael is relentless. He throws a leg kick that knocks Whitney down quickly. Michael is about to go in but Whitney tackles him to the ground. Michael grabs his arm and and goes in for an armbar. He breaks it in seconds. Whitney bends over to feel for his arm and Michael throws a right hook that knocks him out. Michael gets out his phone and dials 911. "I'm down by the docks, I have Whitney Fordman here. Guy ambushed me." He then hung up and went to look for Charles. He heard shooting not too far from his location. Michael gets to Charles and they see that Gary is trying to escape in a helicopter. They both make a mad dash for the helicopter but Charles gets there first. Gary has Charles on the ground and Michael runs up and throws a left hook to his jaw. It almost knocks him out right there. Gary then pistol whips Michael to the ground but Michael gets up quickly to his feet to fight back. Charles then tackles Gary through the glass. Charles is injured and Gary escapes before Charles can do a single thing. Michael gets down there to see Charles on the ground in pain. "Dude, I fucked up my leg can you help me up?" Charles asks. Michael goes and helps him up. "Just so you know." Michael says in his usual sarcastic tone. "We're just friends." School Infirmary, 6:37 PM "You are lucky," the nurse concludes. "Despite small fractures that can be healed with some bed rest. How'd you say you did this again?" The nurse asks. In a truly curious tone. "Biking accident." Charles says, with uncertainty. The nurse gives him medication and Michael helps him to his room. When they get there he helps Charles on the bed. "Damn, we're getting too homoerotic." Michael jokes to which Charles gives him the middle finger. Then Michael's phone starts to ring. It's his coach, Tony. "Michael we got you a fight." His coach says. "February 3rd of next year. The weight limit is from 170 pounds to 200 pounds." Tony continues to give him the details of the fight. "How much do you weigh right now?" His coach asks him. "196." Michael replies. After some small talk his coach finally hangs up. 6 days later, On the Airplane to Liberty City, 9:03 AM Michael took his seat right next to Nicole. Parker and Bradi were in the seats right across from him. The plane was about to take off, Michael gets the window seat and stares back at Bullworth. It would be three months until he saw this place again. Nicole put her head on his shoulder. He kisses her forehead as the plane is nearing take off. See you later, Bullworth. His mind says. Category:Blog posts